Lonely
by Summoner Yuna FFX
Summary: Tonks found out her Aunt Bellatrix is after her, and wanting to kill her, badly... Reviews would be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**Lonely**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, none of the H.P characters or anything.

**Chapter 1**

"BUGGER IT" yelled Tonks as she fell over the troll's leg umbrella stand, her hair turning a violent shade of red, like flames. She toppled to the floor with a loud BANG as Mrs. Black started to shriek:

"_Filthy Mud blood! Half Breed! Get out of my house! Abomination to the Black Family! Muggle Born Father! Blood Traitor! Get Out!!_

"SHUT up, you old hag" shouted Tonks as she nearly ripped the curtains in an attempt to cover the portrait up again. Finally silencing the old woman Tonks crept down to the kitchen, as she neared the door, hushed voices floated up, instantly catching her curiosity.

"Bellatrix is on the move" Mad- Eye Moody's voice was unmistakable over the crackle of the fire, "just today she killed at least six muggles all in one shot, in broad daylight, and still the Ministry is hushing it up, saying it's a mistake, but no dought she was looking for … uh… well..You know."

"Is that why she killed Ted Tonks?" Sirius asked. Tonks pushed her ear against the door.

"Probably, but he was just in the way, and when he refused to tell her where she was, or give any useful information, she killed him."

"But what about Andromeda wouldn't she go after her own sister?" Lupin piped up.

"I talked to Dumbledore about that, he has her under security, although I really don't think she's going to worry about her, we all know who she's out to get. Nymphadora is a very skilled Auror, but against her Aunt, I don't know."

"I will not stand by to watch my baby cousin about to be murdered." Sirius spoke loudly, the sound of a chair being scraped across the floor and someone getting to their feet hastily.

"Sit down Sirius, you're not the only one who is concerned about this" Lupin stated. "We need to keep a careful eye on her, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Quite frankly, you know how Tonks is, free, a wild spirit, if anything if she found out about this she'd probably track down Bellatrix and try to settle the score by herself, we don't want that happening." Moddy could he heard pacing the room, the _clunk_ of his wooden led against the floor quite loud. "We've got Potter to worry about, but he's in Hogwarts and safe, Tonks on the other hand-"

"Moody, she's got a job to do to, and that job would involve Bellatrix being in it, she is quite capable of handling herself" Kingsley's deep voice echoed around the room.

Tonks who now was feeling extremely angry at being referred to as a sort of kid and thought: _Yea, you tell them Kingsley."_

"That's where I think you're wrong Kingsley" Arthur Weasley spoke "But for now she cant find out about this or else she's bond to do-"

"Something," Moody finished for him "Don't anybody dare tell her, we don't ant to lose her to a foolish cause."

All grumbling their approval they started to get up and head for their usual places. Above all the noise Tonks quickly scurried up the stairs, slamming the door behind her, hair on fire. The only one to notice something was Lupin, above all the noise his wolfish sensors could make out the shadow of a person behind the door, and the noise of that person hurrying up the stairs and slamming the door.

* * *

Reviews would be nice. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Her music**

Tonks jogged down the pathway leading toward her street. She felt frustrated, angry, upset and most of all lonely. Her hair had turned to the bright color of flames, making passers by stare. Ignoring them she quickly made her way to her house and bolted the doors shut tight. Her house was two story in a simple neighborhood, that consisted of Muggles and a few wizards that had nice simple little cottages with well kept gardens out the front.

A colorful array of flowers bloomed out the front of Tonks house, with a well kept lawn, that welcomed visitors warmly. Though she didn't really want any visitors, anymore. She had two bedrooms, one for herself and one with a daybed in it, was where she usually kept all her books, it was an attic room high up with shelves of books, like a small library. The door to that room was usually kept shut. Her bathroom, kitchen and living room were exceptionally clean, even for herself. The fireplace was crackling in the grate magically, casting a warm glow on the room.

There was one room though that she spent a lot of time in. It was where she kept all her files for her job, and all her notes for the Dark Arts, she called it her study, the room was probably the most used in her whole house.

Dashing up the stairs two at a time she flung open her bedroom door and slammed it shut. Out of all the rooms, her bedroom was the messiest, apart from her study; they were the two main rooms she used. Cloths lay on the floor everywhere and books on Dark Magic lay in places even she couldn't reach sometimes. CD covers of Bands such as the "Weird Sisters" were scattered around a muggle stereo that she used for some of her muggle CD's. Though she wouldn't admit it to Sirius she was a big fan of muggle music and loved their bands such as Fall Out Boy, Thirty Seconds To Mars and Evanescence.

She jumped on her un-made bed and got under the covers. Turning her stereo on with her wand she put her ear phones on and listened to Fall Out Boy, full blast. Lying there she looked around at all her posters of different bands moving all over her walls. Listening to the heavy rock sound pounding in her ears, she suddenly felt angry. Very Angry.

She felt angry at the Order of the Phoenix members for not caring about her (especially Lupin).

She felt angry at Bellatrix and felt as though right now she would have killed her with her bare hands.

She was angry at her mother, for not telling her her father had died, and that Bellatrix had been out to get her, she was angry at her father for dieing.

She was angry at the world for hating her and all she wanted to do was kill everyone. She became violent, aggressive and rage burned in her eyes which soon turned a blood red.

She fell asleep like that, hair on fire, eyes liquid red, her temper flaring and her head beating to the rthym of the music. Swearing to herself that she would kill her Aunt…. She _would_ kill Bellatrix Lestraige, even if it meant she would have to die in the end. And nobody was going to get in her way.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it wasnt that great, but im writing future chapters, for anyone who wants to read it. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Wake Up**

Moody knocked on the door with his short staff for the third time that day.

TONKS!!

There was still no answer. The shaggy black dog stood on its hind legs and barked loudly.

"Do you thinks she's home?" asked Mr. Weasley who was standing on her stone steps, looking around at her front garden with interest.

"She's either at home and being arrogant or something's wrong…. She is defiantly at home. The Ministry has already confirmed that." Moody knocked on the door a last time.

Lupin looked worriedly at the door, willing Tonks'es smiling face to appear and hurriedly explain that she had tripped on the stair case. Panic threatened to overwhelm him; he quickly walked up the stairs and muttered _"Alohamora" _at the door past Moody's shoulder. The door instantly clicked opened and slowly swung forward. They all dashed in and Lupin's face was clearly shocked as he looked around at the perfectly clean house that glistened from all corners.

"Humph, it's not like Tonks to have a clean house, strange." said Kingsley Shacklebolt. Lupin acknowledged this with a small grin toward his direction. They all split up and searched the house and found to their surprise all the first floor rooms to be unnaturally clean and un-disturbed. Moody was the first to lead the grave grope up the stairs and through the first door they came by, all expecting to find a dead Tonks lying there.

But what they found surprised them by far. It was Tonks lying fully clothed on her double bed with ear phones over her ears. This room was by far the messiest in the whole house as far as they had seen. Everything was practically everywhere.

"This is more like Tonks" muttered Moody as the black dog pulled the covers off Tonks with his jaws. "Young people and their music!!"

Everybody had looks of relief on their faces and were now grinning broadly at Moody's snide remarks about young people these days. He walked over, concise of everybody's eyes on him, and took the plug that connected the stereo to the earphones out. The room was filled with the sound of hard rock music, that all of them had never heard before. The Black Dog had a wolfish grin spread stupidly across his face.

Muttering darkly Moody stuffed them back into their hole, so that the sleeping Tonks could hear it again. Glancing at her, Moody swiftly turned the knob for the volume so that it was on Full Blast.

Tonks started, her eyes flew open and her hands shot automatically to her head where she pulled the ear phones off at lightening speed. They were hanging around her neck and everybody could hear it as loudly as if it were in their ears. They all started howling with laughter, except Sirius who really was howling. They soon stopped as they saw that her hair was nearly on fire, and her eyes were like laser beams that were ready to chop them in half.

"Rise and shine my lazy friend, we're off to the Ministry for more of you're training, hurry up now, were going to be late." Muttered Moody stumping out of the room the loud clunk of his wooden foot echoing in the silence.

A/N: I will continue working on this story. Review and tell me what you think, it would be encouraging.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Training For The Auror**

The Ministry of Magic was as it always was. Crowded with dully-cloaked witches and wizards on their way to work. The statues in the middle of the entrance were as always, gleaming and towering over everybody. Unfortunately Sirius had been reluctantly dropped off back to Grimmuald place. They had all told him that for him to walk into the Ministry was like dropping a barrel of blood into the ocean near sharks.

So lead by Moody the party took up a full elevator and when they reached Level 2, they were out by the time the smooth voice of the witch rang out:

"_Level Two Auror Headquarters-"_

"Don't know why they have to announce that every danm time we come up here" muttered Moody darkly striding down the hallway.

"It's for people who have never set foot in the Ministry, so they end up where they want to be instead of 'The Department of Misuse and Muggle Artifacts Office' or somewhere else" replied Tonks with a smirk "You of all people should know that Moody, being an extremely talented Auror and all."

Moody only growled in annoyance at her. But Remus could swear that he saw him smile faintly as he turned back. He knew Tonks was Moody's favorite student and partner at the Auror headquarters and they were as thick as thieves. Remus couldn't help himself as he looked over toward Tonks, as she walked down the corridor in Moody's wake. She had a faint smile on her face and Remus knew she was thinking about something behind that mask of a smile. He could just tell.

As they approached the Auror headquarters they were greeted by various Ministry members and co-workers. Saying farewell to Arthur and Kingsley who were heading for the Auror offices, Moody, Tonks and Lupin continued onto the private training chambers. Passing fifty different doors on their way, all which contained the owner's name on their door and a room number, they finally came upon the door that read:

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Room 66_

They entered and Lupin who had never seen how Auror's spent their free time suddenly knew what most of them they did. The room was pack-loaded with fitness machines, agility testers and brain strength techniques. The walls were like Nymphadora's bedroom, they were covered with colorful posters, which contained various Quidditch teams and famous wizards performing complicated magic. Remus gazed about the room with interest and Tonks who had caught the look of wonder written on is face said:

"Not all these rooms are like this, some of them are just boring offices that have huge amounts of filing cabinets, some of them have Aurors who practice duels" she said as if it was the simplest thing. "The rooms are just suited to fit the Aurors needs and wants."

"And you need all this muggle stuff for physical practice?" Remus asked poking a set of weights to see what they'd do.

"Well, when you have a mentor like Mad Eye…" she whispered casting a small glance in Moody's direction as he was setting up the leg weights, "_yeah."_

Smiling slightly Tonks headed over to the Leg weights where Moody was waiting, like it was her daily routine. Sliding her robes off to reveal her training suite, which was a short pair of bike pants, a black muscle top and sports snickers. This caught both of Lupin's eyes as he sat down on a small couch watched her do a series of tests that tested her strength, agility and wit. He had never watched a woman with a figure like hers train like she was. He checked and saw she had all the right curves that a woman should posses. Her skin which was a nice pale color was gleaming with sweat from all the strain it was being put under as she continued to strain. He sat amazed as she pulled off a number of stretches that he knew if he tried he'd end up in St. Mungoes.

Through his thoughts he could faintly hear Moody instructing:

"Come on bend those knees, twist that arm, no not like that, twist it left not right, yep like that, reflex is the most important tool when looked upon in times of need, and don't roll you're eyes at me like that!"

Lupin could only sit there and watch her in awe. Tonks as if feeling his gaze upon her looked up and met his eyes. And Lupin's heart melted as he saw the hurt, frustration and confusion that was mingled there, but vanished instantly as she turned away. He knew now that she knew something and it was causing her great stress. And he also knew she was becoming increasingly frustrated with the tasks Moody was giving her, he knew that that got her thinking about things with a tone of rage to them, and it would leave her depressed and angry later on.

The hours slowly crept on and by the end of her training (which included magical combat) Tonks was nursing new bruises and was mentally and physically exhausted and frustrated.

"Well, it seems you're still in good shape" Moody commented as he watched Tonks sink to the floor rubbing her sore ankle.

"Same to you old man" she retorted.

"Humph" he grunted, "you know all this training is going to be useful to you one day."

"_He means Bellatrix" _thought Tonks as she looked up at him.

"How so?" she asked, pulling her black over her muggle clothing.

"Well, it's you're job to fight Dark Wizards, what did you suddenly get Alzheimer's?" he mumbled annoyed.

"That's true… about the job" she added quickly seeing his raised eyebrows, "but-"

"There's a saying: 'Hurry up and wait', it means prepare quickly so you're ready for what's ahead, and in you're case its going to be; focus on training so you're prepared for fighting Dark Wizards!" he concluded stumping away out the door.

"Sound's like something an old person would say" muttered Tonks, Moody growled with irritation. "Hey, just being honest" she called out to him grinning broadly. Standing up she stumbled after him and lost her footing on the carpet. Lupin darted forwards and caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"That damn carpet, but then again it's just probably me" she said avoiding his eye contact, she could feel his breath tickling her neck and had to fight the urge to shudder. She already felt extremely embarrassed, although she had gotten used to falling over and wouldn't usually care about being laughed at, there was just something about Remus that make her seem foolish and almost to a degree immature. She knew he was to grown up for her and he would never love or have somebody like her…. but still.

"That's probably true" he said clutching her tightly. He could feel her muscles tense where he held them. "Nymp-" he started in a gentle voice, but was rudely interrupted.

"TONKS….REMUS!!!!!" roared Mad Eye's voice from further down the hallway, "HAVE YOU BOTH DIED IN THERE, HURRY UP!!!"

"Shut it!!!" Tonks yelled at the top of her voice, nearly blowing Lupin's eardrum out. Deciding this wasn't the best time to talk he gentle set her on her feet again.

"Uh, thanks" was the only thing she said to him before striding down the hallway with Remus glued behind her incase she fell again.

Hurriedly catching up with Mad Eye In one of the deserted elevators they quickly scrambled in and Moody instantly turned to them,

"We've got another meeting, involving our Patrol Duties, Arthur just told me, 7:00pm sharp so you both better be there" he quietly muttered under his breath, even though it was just the three of them in the slowly descending elevator. Remus nodded while Nymphadora remained silent. The only time they did patrol duties was when there was something going on, or when it was predicted that something bad was going to happen. And Tonks thought she knew what was going on. Voldermort was after a prophecy about Harry, he must have done something that had made the order jumpy and they were going to react by putting their defenses up. The elevator slid to a smooth halt and the doors rattled open, but Tonks didn't register anything else until 7:00pm that day.

A/N: Thankx for the reviews so far appreciated. So tell me what you think about this one, the next Chapter will be up soon.

I might have to move the rating up a notch for future chapters involving Tonks and Remus and some minor pieces of violence. R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**All You Need Is A Cold Shower**

Tonks stood on the door step of number twelve Griummald place and pressed her ear against the door, everything was silent and calm. Sighing, she rang the door bell, and instantly the noise coming from inside the house was like listening to elephants run from mice.?

Around six different voices were shouting over the screeching of a woman's horrible voice. The door flung wide open and there stood Ginny Weasley, her eyes wide.

"Hello Tonks" she said looking over her shoulder at the chaos. "Quickly come in, I think the Order meeting is about to start, real soon."

"How many other Order members are here? Asked Tonks as she shuffled past Ginny and glanced about the house.

Mrs. Weasley was shouting at Fred and George for running down the hall way and waking Mrs. Black up. Ron and Sirius were yelling t Mrs. Black to shut up while wrestling with her curtains. Kingsley and Moody had come up from the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. And Remus stood against the wall an amused look on his face as he watched Fred and George cop it.

"Well, nearly all of them" shouted Ginny above the noise, "As you can see were still waiting on Dumbledore, cause if he was here, she would shut up" she jabbed a finger in the direction of Sirius's shrieking mother.

"You know I think I knocked twice before ringing the bell" said Tonks staring around at them all.

"Yeah I know, and I was on my way to answer" said Ginny innocently.

Mrs. Weasley who had stopped shouting at her son's shouted to Ginny: "And you Ginny Weasley are never answering the door again, what did you drag you're self up here half asleep… Oh and hello Tonks dear."

Ron and Sirius had finally covered the portrait up and now joined the others in the small hall. Now it was really packed and crowded.

"Alright, anybody who has red hair" Remus started before catching a glance at Tonks'es short, fiery red hair today, "and is under the age of 18, in the kitchen.. Now!

The Weasley children ran back down the hall and into the kitchen.

Mrs.Weasley sighed, "Got to get back to the cooking, nice to see you Tonks dear" she smiled at Tonks and followed her children to the kitchen.

The excitement was over so Moody and Kingsley proceeded to follow them.

"Hiya cuz" said Sirius now able to move freely said, giving Tonks a huge hug which she returned. "Sorry I couldn't say a proper hi before because... you know."

"It's alright," said Tonks smiling into her cousin's huge bear hug.

Letting go of Tonks he ruffled her hair which annoyed her a lot.

"Red huh, what did you suddenly turn into a Weasley over night or something" he teased.

"What doesn't red suite me?" she asked glaring at her cousin mockingly.

He shook his head and grinned as she turned her hair the deepest shade of red she could possibly manage.

"Remus" she turned to him as he was still leaning on the wall, "does red suite me, because quite frankly I just don't trust my prat of a cousin's judgment."

"And what you trust his?" asked Sirius with a gleam in his eye.

"Shut it you "she snapped at him playfully turning back to Remus.

He circled her taking in the shocking red hair and Arour's uniform. Was it Sirius's imagination or did he see a spark in Lupin's eye as he stared Tonks up and down, and God how long was he taking, if Sirius had been asked that question it would have taken him two seconds to answer. Sirius grinned even wider as a thought came to him."

"I don't really know Nymphadora, I guess any color suites you, Sirius there was just being his stupid self" he concluded turning and walking down the hall way. Smiling to himself as he saw the stunned look on his best friends face.

"See Sirius" he heard her saying "why can't you be like Remus, he thinks its fine."

"Yea but, I don't think so" was Sirius's reply. Remus walked into the Kitchen and Tonks made to follow, but was held back by her cousin who spun her around, with a knowing grin on his face.

"You like him, don't you" he said grinning down at her.

"_God how do cousins seem to know everything about you when you don't even say a word about it?" _she thought, bringing an annoyed look across her face.

"No I don't Sirius, he's just a friend that I can trust, that's all!" she said glaring at him.

"Yeah, Yeah what ever you say," he said turning down into the kitchen, grinning stupidly. Tonks started after him, after all Sirius could be a big mouth if he wanted to.

"Siri-"

But she never finished as she tripped over the trolls, umbrella stand again, and again she fell to the floor with a loud thump that would leave new bruises in the morning. And again Mrs. Black's portrait flew open and started to wail:

"_Filthy mudbloods, abomination and stink-"_

Tonks stood up quickly, sighing and went to help Sirius cover his evil mothers portrait up again.

* * *

The meeting was long and in Nymphadora's opinion very boring. Sirius who had been mentally depressed throughout his days in his dreaded home had busied himself with making up the rosters for their patrols under the eye of Dumbledore. They were now about to be issued with their rounds and monthly partners. Nymphadora hoped to the heavens that she didn't get Snape this month. He was always so negative and making snide remarks about her hair that she completely ignored. She wouldn't be able to stay on guard looking after a certain location when he was breathing down her back, jeering her and she wasn't sure anybody else could either. 

"Now these are you're new rosters for this month and this month only, Mundunges!" Dumbledore cast a sideways glance at the filth and stink that was Mundunges, who was sorting through three months worth of roster papers.

"And be sure you get along with you're partners, it is only for a month, and as you are all adults I presume that there will be no fights among any of you." Dumbledore said while Sirius handed down papers for everybody to pass along. Nymphadora got hers and studied it carefully.

_Roster for Patrols_

_Minerva McGonagall…..Severs Snape Kings Kross Station_

_Mad-Eye Mood…..Mundunges Fletcher Diagon Alley _

_Bill Weasley…..Kingsley Shaklebolt Gringots Bank_

_Molly Weasley…..Charlie Weasley Hogsmede_

_Nymphadora Tonks…..Remus Lupin Hogwarts Station_

_Arthur Weasley….. Sirius Black(Dog) Hogwarts grounds _

Nymphadora relaxed.

"_Well I haven't got Snape that's alright, Remus is ok" _her mind was filled with relief at not getting Snape. But reality hit her as the thought slowly hit her brain.

"_REMUS!"_

She glanced at Sirius who was watching her as she had read the roster and he smirked. She glared at him and gave him a look that said "I'll get you later" and turned back to Dumbledore snatching up her butterbear from the table.

"So now that you all have you're new rosters, I hope you're all happy with the person you got and will work with them without any complications."

"Huh, yeah having Mundungus is one really happy thing that's happened to me today. Not to mention I'll have to wear a mask if I come within five steps around him!" said Moody sitting unhappily next to Kingsley.

Tonks who was drinking butterbear from a bottle snorted and sprayed it everywhere. Making Sirius and Bill who were already shaking with laughter, have to cover their faces. Choking and laughing at the same time Tonks dropped the butterbear and it shattered on the floor, spraying everybody's feet with liquid. Remus who sat next to her, quickly started patting her back. Finally able to breathe again Tonks, looked up at him and saw a glimmer in his eyes.

"Thanks" she said rubbing her throat. Concise of Lupin's hand resting on her thigh she turned back to Dumbledore as Molly repaired the bottle and cleaned the mess. "Sorry Professor."

"Albus, Nymphadora, my name is Albus!" chuckled Dumbledore, "Anyhow, Molly, Charlie will meet you in Hogsmede, on Thursday at 1:00pm sharp, and as for the rest of you check the back of the paper for you're time, and I believe" he said turning the paper over, "that Nymphadora and Remus start in half an hour."

"Okay" said Tonks standing up.

"Not before you go and wash up, you look terrible" said Sirius pulling her by the arm to the door like a little child. Shoving her up the stairs he kindly said: "Third Floor, second door is the showers, go take one klutz" before slamming the door shut.

Tonks stood on the stairs, amazed at how fast she had been excused. Why would she need to wash up when all it was, was a bit of Butterbear that could be soaked up easily with a spell. She listened carefully but the house was completely silent. Too silent for her liking, something was going on.

"_They're going to talk about Bellatrix, and they don't want me hearing, so they're sending me away." _This infuriated her and turned her hair a deep dark red, like lava. She wasn't going to miss this opportunity. Thinking fast she walked heavily up the stairs and down the corridor, she carefully picked up the trolls leg umbrella stand which was fairly heavy and threw it with all her might toward the ugly portrait. It landed with a huge thump and Tonks swore at the top of her voice making sure it floated down toward the kitchen as Mrs. Black's portrait flung open and started to wail.

Thinking fast above the noise, she struggled with the curtains for a moment and getting them shut, she pulled her wand out and murmured "muffliato" on the portrait, and stomped up three floors, opening a door then slamming it hard. Instantly Mrs. Black's portrait flew open but couldn't be heard as the spell worked its affect. Using her skill's on Stealth and Tracking, Tonks quickly but quietly ran down the stairs muffling her foot steps with a spell.

Arriving at the Kitchen door she once again pressed her ear against the thick wood. Her friend's voices caught her like she was standing next to them.

"Do you think we should cast Muffliato on the door?" asked an anxious Sirius. Tonks remembered mentally to jinx Sirius hard later.

"There will be no need to Sirius, you heard her yourself going to the bathroom." Dumbledore said, "Lupin about the Patrol with you and Nymphadora…. Protect her as best you can. We've put you two in the least likely place a Death Eater would show up or track her but still-"

"Sir, let me go with Remus I can help if anything happens." Sirius sounded desperate.

"It's to risky Sirius, you could get caught by the Ministry while you're at it, Hogwarts is safe for you to be around since Dumbledore's there but any further than that and who knows what could happen." Said Kingsley in his slow deep voice that echoed around the room.

"I know that but she is my family, and probably the only living relative that is closest to me, like my little sister. I cant let anything happen to her." Sirius said on the verge of shouting.

"Sirius" said Lupin's voice quickly "you know I won't let anything happen to her, I care about her to if you haven't noticed-" Tonks heart skipped a beat

"-and everybody else in this room cares about her as well!" Her heart returned to normal.

"Of course we do, Sirius dear, trust Tonks, she's a fully grown Auror anyway she can look after herself-"

"_Kick ass Mrs. Weasley, girls rock" _thought Tonks thankful that somebody thought of her as something but immature.

"- even if she is clumsy at some times."

Tonks was becoming extremely annoyed at them all, and just wanted to run in there and yell at them all. Her eyes turned to fire and she felt as if her temper really was on fire as she continued to listen to them.

"Yeah, you mean the world's biggest klutz." Sirius corrected her.

"We just have to keep an eye on her, and very carefully" said Mr. Weasley who could be heard pacing the room.

"Has anybody told her about her father?" asked Bill.

The room fell silent. Tonks wasn't breathing now, she wanted to catch every word.

"I guess I'll tell her about it tonight on patrol" Remus stated.

"That you should, Remus, but for now don't tell her about Bellatrix, she hasn't made a move yet and that's surprising, we will have to wait and see" concluded Dumbledore.

Tonks took this time to leave as Sirius started with the 'what if's' again, and decided with a low heart and dampened spirit that maybe a cold shower was what she needed.

A/N: Next chapter will be up soon, this is the longest chapter yet and I think I'm gonna need a good sleep.

Reviews would be cool and it would encourage me to keep writing, don't mind what you say, anything.

I might have to tab the rating up a bit for the upcoming chapters, to a T, donno yet. R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Bellatrix Is Coming**

Low murmuring could be heard in the mansion of the Malfoys drawing room as the Death Eater's muttered to each other over the table about their horrible day. All this was put to a swift halt as a dark robed, pale figure swept into the room. The dozen Death Eaters seated around the large table hurriedly scrambled to their feet in respect for their master. He completely ignored them and sat down with his back turned to them, his splitting red eyes staring into the fire intently.

They all sat down without a word, not daring to glance at one another.

"Severus" Voldermort whispered, his voice ringing in their ears, terrifying them.

Severus Snape a man with greasy black hair and a long hooked nose stood up, his face a pale colour that made him look as though he hadn't eaten in over a month.

"Yes, my Lord" he spoke his voice wavering.

"Is there anymore news on those fools, that align themselves with Dumbledore?" he reached out with his white skeletal hand an started to pet the long, dark green snake that was asleep at his side.

"None this time My Lord, Dumbledore remains secretive to all those surrounding him, not speaking for fear of letting something slip" Snape replied looking strait at the back of the dark chair.

"What of the Potter boy?" he said his eyes blazing as he said his most hated enemies name.

"He remains in Hogwarts as ignorant and fame seeking as ever, My Lord" Snape bowed his head.

"Alright Severus, be seated, we will just have to give those cowards a good jolt, wake them up" Snape sat down conscience of all the Death Eaters eyes on him, he glared at them all making them turn their attention back to Voldermort.

"My Lord" said another Death Eater by the name of Dolohav, he was big and muscle's with stunning blond hair that matched Draco Malfoys, he stood up pushing his chair aside with a dull scrape and was silent again, waiting to be addressed.

"What is it Dolohav?" Voldermort said after a few seconds.

"My Lord, I heard form Lucius, that the Ministry are siding against Dumbledore, thinking of your return is absolute nonsense in their opinion, and Lucius said that Fudge is looking for an arrest on Dumbledore because he's getting fed up of all the _rubbish _he's spreading of your return" Dolohav said cowering as his master swirled round in his chair.

"Where is Lucius?" he asked a defiant look spread out across his snake like face as he glanced around at them all, not spotting the long mane of blond hair that belonged to Malfoy. They all shivered as he glowered down at them all, his face resembled the face of a 6 month dead snake that it wasn't believable.

"Uh..my Lord..You see, he went to help Bellatrix on spying on those mutant muggle borns you ordered exterminated" Dolohav answered looking anywhere but at his masters face.

"And _have _they exterminated them yet?"

"They are on the job now and as soon as they return we shall-"

But he never got to finish his sentence for at that moment two figures kicked the doors to the drawing room open and hurried in a satisfied look on heir twisted faces.

"Speak of the devil" muttered Voldermort under his breath sitting back into the cushion of his chair.

"My Lord, it has been done" stuttered Lucius out of breath, his white knuckled hand still clutching his wand.

"Dead all of em, not a single piece of evidence" smirked Bellatrix looking Voldermort straight in the eye. The others glanced at her with admiration, how she could do that unnerved was a wonder, maybe she didn't have any feelings left at all to feel fear.

"Good, they deserved what they got, filth" called out one of the Death Eaters, and a chorus of phrases rang out as the other members cheered.

"That's well" Voldermort hissed, and immanently all the noise stopped as the Death Eaters took their seats again this time followed by Lucius and Bellatrix. They sat quietly waiting for him to continue.

"But now I have another task for you all" he stood up and started to pace back and forth in front of the fire, "well, not all of you, typically only the ones who a relation to this person." They all looked confused at what he was saying, but remained silent.

"The task invol-"

At that moment two more figures appeared at the entrance of the drawing room. Both had pale skin and blonde hair that shone against the green Hogwarts robes the teenaged boy wore.

"Narcissa, you're late!" Voldermort hissed.

"Sorry, My Lord but we got held up by Dumbledore at Hogwarts" said the black robed witch pulling her son with her as she sat down next to her husband. Her son Draco Malfoy only nodded.

"What for?" asked Bellatrix looking at her sister without expression.

"About basic school stuff, grades and other matters" she replied gazing back in the same manner.

"Anyway like I was saying, we need to get"

All of a sudden a large bang erupted from down the hall making everybody jump and a moment later Peter Pettegriew stumbled in and everybody gasped. His skin and cloths were burnt and his eyes were as large as plates. His wand was burnt in some places and his hair (or what was left of it) was sticking up all over the place as black as the night. He wheezed and a puff of smoke erupted out of him mouth making him splutter and choke.

"That potion for sore joins, supposed to refresh you, didn't turn out right did it" he muttered as best he could. And he fell to the floor knocked out by the fall.

Voldermort rolled his eyes as an eruption of laughter echoed around the room. It quickly died down and Voldermort resumed his talk like nothing happened.

"As I was saying, we need to shock them, right now Dumbledore and his little army thing are lying back planning, keeping quiet. What we need to do is give them a wake up call, start them panicking and propelling into action. And I was thinking…." He swooped to stand behind Bellatrix's chair, "that half-blood niece of yours Bellatrix and Narcissia?"

Bellatrix'es face hardened, and Narcissia's face lost all of its blood, her face full of panic, she glanced repeatedly at Bellatrix avoiding the gaze of her son and husband.

"She is no niece of ours my lord. We Narcissia, Lucius, Lestraige and myself have had nothing to do with her and have never seen nor spoken to her since she was born" Bellatrix replied coldly "her no good mother can rot in hell after what she did to Narcissia and me, if I ever saw that Half-Blood shame; all I would want to see her for, is to kill her myself, and cause her mother pain like she caused me and Narcissia pain the day she betrayed us" she was fuming in outrage but was soon listening to her master intently again.

"And Bellatrix you will get that opportunity soon" he swooped back over to his chair, leaving a hopeful Bellatrix sitting there paying full attention.

He looked around at them all, "You see a more, successful" he inclined his head in the direction of Snape, who hung his head "spy of ours, gave up the information containing a certain location uh…Nym- nymha-blast that name, how do you even say it!!!???" he looked around furiously at them all.

"You see my lord our sister" Bellatrix glanced at Narcissia "had a very active imagination, and decided to call that bundle of shame by the name of Nymphadora, foolish" she shook her head.

"Whatever her name is, is patrolling the Hogwarts station with her little werewolf friend Remus Lupin on Dumbledore's orders, she is probably there right now, what I need you to do Bellatrix, Narcissia, Lucius" he inclined his head to each one of them and one by one they stood up "is this."

**

* * *

****A/N: **The next chapter will be up soon, sooner than this one anyway. And if your wondering why i chose the Malfoy Mansion, well..i couldnt think of anyhtinh else. 

And I definitely might need to rise the rating of the story for the next chapter, don't know yet.

But please Review, don't care what you say as long as you say it!!!!

R & R!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these Harry Potter characters! Enjoy!

**Patrol Duty**

"So we're just supposed to stand around here and make sure nothing happens?" asked Tonks pacing around the long platform and peering about.

"I guess so" said Remus sitting down with his back against a nearby tree, watching her.

"What's so important about this place anyway, nothing special happens here?" she asked looking Remus in the eyes.

"Well, I guess Dumbledore thought that this place, being near Hogwarts was one of the most likely places that a gang of Death Eaters was to appear" he chose his words carefully making sure not to let anything slip.

"_I can't believe that he would straight out lie to me!" _Tonks thought trying to hide her emotions in her appearance.

Lupin's eyes darted to the castle of Hogwarts that loomed over the swaying treetops; the sun in the background was sinking rapidly, giving the castle an eerie affect.

"I wish I was still there" he said simply.

"_Great now he's trying to change the subject!"_ Tonks turned her hair a middle length, spiky, fiery shade of red, and looked up at the castle, deciding she would play along.

"What as a teacher or a student?" she asked sitting next to him, pulling her knees to her chest so she could lean her face on them.

He glanced down at her small form and her fiery red hair, "I guess, I would like to be the student more so than the teacher, to be young and free and have little troubles in the world, is what I think everybody wants these days."

"Your not that old and besides even though everything now is complicated and confusing, you can still look to the bright side of things and have some fun!" he raised his dark eye brows at her as she said this.

"How so?" he looked at her intently, as if willing her to answer such an impossible statement.

"Well, pretend you're casting a patronus, think of a happy thought that makes you smile or laugh, you know to brighten the mood" she said as if it was as simple as that.

"If you don't mind me saying, it's very hard to come by optimists these days, unless you are a muggle" he turned back to the castle. A deep silence followed these words, not an embarrassing and anxious silence, but a warm and comforting one. The peace and quiet was all Nymphadora needed, as a slight breeze blew through her hair, making it ruffle and waver. She didn't know how long she sat there, it seemed like hours, but which was actually two minutes.

"Hey, what do you think about when you're about to cast a partonus, what is _your _happy thought?" she asked breaking the short silence, sitting cross legged facing him.

"Hum, me...I...Uh" he closed his eyes and thought. A vivid picture of a laughing Tonks that was morphing her hair to all the colors of the rainbow, eyes twinkling with mischief loomed from the depths of his mind, putting a smile to his face.

"What are you smiling about?" asked a sharp voice cutting his daydream. Snapping his head back to her in horror he thought of a cover story as quickly as he could think.

"My...uh... happy memory is about..um.. Well, when I was at Hogwarts with Sirius, James and all that" he stuttered caught off guard, not even bothering to mention Pettigrew. "What's yours?" he said diverting her attention away from his burning face.

"I don't really know, I think it must be seeing a smile on everybody's face that keeps me going, to see my friends and family happy and safe would make my day, you know, a life without sadness or worry" she smiled at him, and he glanced at her and couldn't help but smile back, forcefully tearing his eyes away from her before she became suspicious of anything, he quickly said the first thing that came into his mind.

"Oh, yes I forgot, Dumbledore told me the Hogwarts Express makes monthly trips to this station and back, you know to keep it in shape" Tonks only nodded at this, so he continued "Its due for an arrival at about 8:15 pm, which is in 10 minutes from now" he said checking his brown leathered wrist watch.

"So what does Dumbledore want us to do with it?" Tonks glanced up and down the train track, half expecting the scarlet steam train to come whistling to a stop in front of them.

"When it arrives he wants us to just quickly check it to make sure nothing is wrong on board" Tonks looked at Lupin a little confused, "He also reminded me to tell you that, so your not _on _the train tracks when the train comes" he added as she rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, I'm not going to trip onto the train tracks and get run over by the Express, how much of a klutz do you people think I am!?" she turned away half angry at herself.

"_It's like I'm a two year old child the way they carry on" _she thought, looking at the dull cemented ground, as emotions ran through her _"Why wouldn't they tell me about Bellatrix, I could be prepared when the time comes and I could defend myself. Why are they treating me like I'm so young, humph maybe I __am__ immature. Well let's get this over with!"_

Remus who was watching her carefully jumped like he had been badly electrocuted when she spoke quietly but deadly in a small voice:

"Why didn't you guy's tell me?"

"Tell you what?" he feared what she meant, and his stomach sank when she voiced his worries.

"Oh don't play dumb, why didn't any of you tell me about Bellatrix!" she exclaimed shooting to a defensive standing position out of anger.

Lupin sighed and turned away from her, his head down cast.

"We didn't tell you because well… we thought it would be too dangerous for you to know" he said avoiding her sparkling red eyes.

"But didn't any of you take it into account that _if _you had told the immature Tonks, she _might _have been able to defend herself from her evil Aunt when the time came. Instead she used her stealth and tracking skills, which no doubt none of you thought I possessed and found out for herself that her mad Aunt was trying to _kill _her!" she was shaking with rage, her fists clenched and her knuckles gone white as she spilled her emotions into these words.

"Look... Tonks... I know your angry but hear me out before you go any further" Remus said calmly, even though inside he was a little shaken.

She looked at him, her red eyes flashing with anger, _"How could he be so calm about this!!!" _she thought stamping her foot in frustration.

"Fine!!!" she burst out slamming herself down onto the ground, her legs dangling over the platform and hovering above the train tracks.

"Well, yes as you said Bellatrix _is_ after you and from what we have heard she _really_ wants to get to you, we are still trying to find out why but it may take some time, and all we were trying to do was protect you, we wanted you not to worry or anything, you would have been more of a target then, that's why we didn't tell you, it would have been to dangerous, the others and I are truly sorry" he finished, looking at her directly, meaning every word he said.

Tonks's mood lightened only slightly as she saw the truth in this, but she still was angry at him. Trying to unleash some of her fury she stood up and kicked the nearest tree as hard as possible.

"Ahh" she yelped grabbing her foot and hopping on the spot, muttering curse words every two seconds. Lupin's head however snapped back in the direction of Hogwarts, his wolfish sensors working hard. The sun had completely dipped below the horizon clothing them in utter darkness, the bright stars in the sky and street lamps that were stationed on the platform however gave them dazzling light: that in Lupin's grey eyes provided enough light to see a hundred yards. And he could sense something; and smell the presence of at least a dozen people.

"Nymphadora!" he hissed as she stopped jumping around, her hand instantly flew to her robes pulling out her long wand.

"Hey, I told you not to call me that stupid name that my mother gave me!" she said loudly, pointing the wand at him, thinking of an exciting jinx she could use on him.

"Shut it, something's coming!" he hissed at her again as he pulled at his own wand pointing it into the mass of dark trees that signaled the beginning of the forest.

"What's coming?" she asked, becoming serious, standing rooted to the same spot near the tree that now bore her boot mark upon it her wand pointing in the same direction as his, he only held up his hand for silence.

"_I thought Dumbledore said nothing was likely to come here, what could it be" _she thought glancing at Remus repeatedly. She mastered her emotions and turned her hair a dark black like her cousins, her eyes shifted to a grey sliver colour. Her heart was pounding in her chest wildly as she scanned the trees carefully.

**BANG!!!!**

A huge eruption form the end of a dozen wands all coming from opposite directions of the station shot at Nymphadora, who was caught off guard. Lupin darted in front of her and quickly cast a shielding charm, deflecting all the red curses which went bouncing around everywhere. A dozen masked figures swooped from their hiding places in the trees and started firing jinxes at the two helpless figures. Lupin ran forward and shot a stunning spell at the closest Death Eater, which caused him to fly back into the darkness of the trees. A huge bulky figure, his mask shining in the star light sent a killing curse flying at Remus who dove to the side just in time, falling to the ground, helpless as the enormous Death Eater loomed over him.

"_Stupefy" _hissed Tonks hitting him from behind sending him toppling to the ground knocked unconscious. She helped Remus up and sent a dozen spells to the four remaining Death Eaters who were aiming their wands at her ready to fire.

"_Sectumsempra" _yelled a Death Eater whose high pitched voice rang out, the Death Eater's mask could not conceal the black shrieking hair that was flying everywhere. The spell hit Tonks full on in the back, she fell on her hands and knees as blood spurted out of her. She collapsed to the floor her vision blurring; she could see the black haired death eater slowly approaching her, it was cackling madly, and Nymphadora knew she was no match for this one. But she also knew she couldn't give up.

_Expelliarmus" _she yelled shooting to her feet but cringing from the pain in her back. She felt dizzy and light headed, but she ran forward hardly aware of what she was doing.

"_Stupefy"_ she yelled shooting another spell at a Death Eater now attempting to strangle Remus, who had gone a pale blue. It hit him in the face and he fell to the floor dazed. Lupin's nose was bleeding heavily and he had several deep cuts, he glanced at her frantically as he saw her blood spilled all around the floor.

"_Three down three to go" _thought Tonks as she watched the black haired death eater once again approach her coolly, like she was a little child trying to escape from a wolf. _"I thought Dumbledore said nothing would happen!"_

Remus ran and tackled the third Death Eater to the floor, as his spells went flying. Tonks threw herself backward and landed on the floor crying out in pain as her back scraped against the stone, as another spell came shrieking past her waist. The two remaining Death Eaters slowly approached her; Nymphadora glanced around in panic, and saw nothing but the train tracks looming far below her. The Death Eater with the black hair grabbed her mask and yanked it off smirking. Tonks started and for a second she thought she was staring back at her mother, the woman had the same black hair and grey eyes. Only her eyes were meaner and scarier, her hair was knotted and tangled giving her a crazy appearance. As her vision cleared, Nymphadora found herself glaring back at her Aunt Bellatrix and Aunt Narcissa.

This was the first time she had seen them in person, and she hoped the last time. Narcissa was the complete opposite to her two sisters, and had long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her eyes were filled with fear as she glanced between her sister and Nymphadora. The two woman took their first look at the niece they had never acknowledged to be alive.

"Humm, she looks a lot like Andy" said the soft voice of Narcissa.

Bellatrix crouched down and peered into her niece's face for the first time.

"How's mum?" she sniggered.

"Better now she inst associated with any of you!" she spat, gazing defiantly back.

"Well, she certainly has inherited the Black family appearance" said Bellatrix glancing at her black hair and grey eyes, "and manner."

"I haven't inherited anything from any of you!!!" she yelled trying to stall time; she knew in the end her Aunt would kill her.

"Yes you have little girl!" snarled Bellatrix standing next to Narcissa again.

"I have not!"

"You have!"

"Have not!"

"Have!"

"Not!"

"Have!"

"Not!"

"Have!"

"Not!"

"HAVE!!!"

"NOT!'

Aunt and niece yelled at the top of their lungs above the fighting of Remus and Lucius, who now had his mask thrown to the floor as he dueled with Remus. Bellatrix smirked in amusement, Narcissa was looking at her sister who was towering above her niece, and shook her head.

"Well, we certainly would have made a great team if Andromeda hadn't betrayed us!" Bellatrix said staring at Tonks with anger.

"My mother doesn't come into this, she made the right choice in leaving _your _family long ago" growled Tonks.

"Your mother is a filthy blood traitor for marrying that no good _mudblood_, and for that Half Blood you shall die" Bellatrix raised her wand, Narcissa started forward and looked at her helpless niece lying on the floor, to Narcissa, Tonks reminded her of Andromeda so much it was frightening.

"What Cissy?" asked Bellatrix, glaring angrily at her sister. Narcissa looked Tonks in the eyes with a pleading look, as if saying sorry and backed away behind her sister, nodding her head. Bellatrix raised her wand again; Tonks closed her eyes waiting for the painless death to come.

"_Goodbye everyone!" _she thought, instead of the Death spell a loud whistle erupted through out the platform, making them all jump. Nymphadora slowly opened her eyes and saw her both black and blonde looking into the mist down the furthest end of the train track. The Hogwarts Express it seemed had saved Nymphadora's life in a way, Bellatrix slowly turned her head back to Tonks, an evil grin spread out over her face that made her niece dread what she was thinking.

"I've thought of a better idea" Bellatrix bent down and lifted Tonks by the throat, "let the train do the work?" she said in her ear, Nymphadora's eyes grew wide with terror at the meaning of this and behind Bellatrix'es back she could see Narcissa staring at her evil sister in horror. In slow motion Bellatrix threw Tonks by the throat onto the train tracks. She landed with a cry of pain as her cut back hit the metal bars, Tonks cringed and tried to sit up to get off the train tracks in time.

"Bellatrix how could you, she's our niece!" yelled Narcissa from the top of the platform over the noise of another sharp whistle form the train.

"Quiet Cissy I want to see if our little talented Auror can make it out of this one!" Bellatrix snarled down at her evilly, Narcissa was almost crying.

Remus turned around and saw Tonks lying on the train tracks; he yelled and ran forward to save her but was caught by Lucius.

"Good Lucius, make him watch!" shrieked Bellatrix, she seemed to be enjoying his very much. Lupin was escorted by a sneering Lucius to the very edge to watch the gruesome scene; he looked down into her panic filled eyes and tried to say sorry. Tried to say it was his entire fault. They could all hear the train speeding along the tracks now, Remus thought he was going to throw up. Tonks scrambled around in panic and turned to face the mist once more, this was it this was how she was going to die, she was going to be hit by a train. She could hear Bellatrix crackling with delight, and Remus yelling in helpless panic as he was forced to watch his friend get hit with a train, yet inside Nymphadora felt calm and steady.

The train whistled sharply once more, and came speeding from the mist like a ghost.

**

* * *

****A:N/ **Kind of gross I know, but it's what you call a story. Please Review! 

R & R peoples!


	8. Chapter 8

**Lonely**

**Chapter 8**

**Escape **

Panic seized Tonks as she looked around at the humongous steam train, which was speeding its way down the train tracks toward her. Her Aunt, who was crackling madly above, produced Nymphadora's wand out of no where and dangled it above the tracks.

A loud bark echoed around the clearing above the noise of the steam train, and next second a dark blur bounded, from the opposite side of the platform to the Death Eaters. Tonks felt long sharp fangs grab her robes and hoist her into the cool air; she could feel tangled fur brushing her face and the smell of wet dog breath sweep her neck.

Her vision was consumed by the train, which came rushing to meet the end of her booted foot. Bellatrix shrieked with unanticipated anger while Remus yelled with relief. She hit the floor of the platform with a loud thud, knocking Bellatrix over. A shaggy, black dog pounced onto Lucius knocking him over and setting Lupin free, Remus quickly stumbled over to his wand which was lying on the floor a few feet away.

Tonks scrambled up, and flew over to Bellatrix, ripping the wand out of her evil relatives grasp. She shot a binding spell at her Aunt and glared down at her. Through her struggling she managed to gasp a few words, "Watch out for your family, my young niece!"

"Yeah, and you just better watch your own back along the way!" muttered Tonks, she turned her back on her relative squirming around on the floor and didn't look back.

Meanwhile the Black shaggy dog had transformed into Sirius and was now attempting to disarm the blond figure that was Lucius. Remus had already caught Narcissa with a rope binding curse; she was not attempting to put up a struggle, unlike her sister who was thrashing about in her ropes on the floor like a dying salmon.

Lucius fell to the floor, three wands pointing directly at him; he glared up at them with clear rage.

"We'll all get you sooner or later my dear niece," he spat, Nymphadora stared at him with mock horror, "Don't worry, we'll get you _all _soon, then you wont be smiling anymore!"

'BANG!'

Lucius had grabbed the limp forms of Narcissa and Bellatrix, and dissaperated amongst the confusion of the spell he had fired. Remus stamped his foot in anger as he found them all gone.

"We could have thrown them all into Azkaban!" he exclaimed.

Nymphadora glanced at him, looking down she could see blood, lots of it. Now that she brought her mind to reality, she could feel a slight tingling pain in her back and sides. Feeling around her robes she lightly touched a damp spot and cried out in pain. Sirius and Remus whipped around to look at her; she was doubled over, crouching down on the hard stone floor, not moving a muscle.

"Tonks, what's up?" asked Sirius, he reached for his cousin and drew back his hands at the last moment. For her back was cut, severely in several places. Sirius even thought he could see some of the illuminated bone tissue. He shivered.

"We have to get her to St Mungoes!" he said frantically to Remus who crouched down beside him. His friends face was deathly pale, Sirius knew he couldn't cope with these things very well.

"Quickly there's nothing we can do for her. But if you dissaperate her to St Mungoes, I can quickly go and tell the others" Sirius said frantically.

Remus nodded. He took his friend form Sirius's grasp as softly as he could. Trying not to touch the damp crimson patch, he twisted and disappeared form view. Sirius hung his head and sighed. Taking a deep breath, he turned on the spot and snapped his fingers. He felt his body squeezing into the tight tube, which made the air scream for an escape.

It finally stopped altogether, and Sirius found himself stumbling on the pavement, outside his old daunting home, wishing it would disappear from his view. As quickly as his weak feet could carry him, he pranced up the stairs. Not bothering to be quiet he flung open the door and raced into the dingy kitchen. Gathered around the old table the members of the order were speaking in hushed voices. Upon Sirius's entry they all looked up with surprise's faces. Sirius regained his breath and glanced at Dumbledore as he stood up.

"What's happened Sirius?" he asked quickly.

"Nymphadora…is in St. Mungoes!" he gasped through short breaths.

* * *

Remus landed heavily on the floor right outside St. Mungoes hospital. Tonks breathing heavily into his old cloak, trying to remain calm. He pushed open the doors and rushed to the reception area. The young witch stationed there looked up, her flaming red hair pulled back tightly in a bun. Her eyes widened as she saw all the blood spulttered on Remus and Tonks laying half consience in his arms. 

"Emergency to the reception area" she yelled hurriedly, her voice echoing down the hall way. In almost two seconds, nearly half a dozen wizard doctors came rushing out of different coloured doors. They carefully prized Tonks away from Lupins grasp, seeing how urgent the situation really had become.

"Sir we need to start attending to her right away!" urged a doctor with wavy brown hair and thick hairy eyebrows.

"She'll be alright?" he asked worriedly, gently passing her over. They nodded gravely, Nymphadora's eyes were squeezed tightly shut as a battle raged on deep within her. This battle detirmined if she was to stay alive or not. The doctors put her on a levitating stretcher, using their wands they hurried into a room with a plate reading **'Emergency' **in bold writing. Lupin was left behind, grabbing fists full of his fragile hair in frustration and anxiety. The yound receptionest leading him to the empty waiting room, as he awaited the other members of the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

A:N/ Sorry this is a short chapter, and sorry I haven't updated in so long. But the next chapter will be along sooner and longer, since I have finished my exams now! Thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far, you've been a great encouragement so far. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the H.P characters or material, they belong to J.K Rowling.

**St. Mungoes **

"Room twenty five Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, if you'd like to just step right through here?" asked the small receptionist. With her hand she indicated the hallway on her left. Grimly nodding their thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shot off as fast as their tired legs could carry them. Hurrying around corners and doctors who were rushing to their designated area, the couple quickly made their way to room twenty five. Reaching it they peered through the small, glass window set in the door. Yep, this sure was Tonk's room. Mr. Weasley held open the door for his wife; and the couple were greeted with the familiar sight of all the Order, gathered around a small hospital bed.

It wasn't much to look at; the whole room was painted a plain white. A large window on the far corner was covered with cream curtains. It reminded the occupants in the room, about the childish nightmares they had when they were young. When nutty doctors would chase them around deserted white corridors, sending them jumping up from their nightmares in horror.

Tonks however could be seen laying on her stomach, in the single metal, hospital bed. Her injuries were too great to risk her opening them back up again, by lying on her back. As soon as Mrs. Weasley saw Nymphadora's limp figure she shrieked, making everybody jump from their daydreams. She waddled over to Nymphadora as fast as she could.

"What happened?" she asked, her eyes spilling the hidden worry and sadness, "Who did this!?"

"Calm down Molly!" Moody barked, "Didn't anybody explain what happened?"

Mr. Weasley shook his head, "We only just heard, both of us were on duty."

Lupin glanced over at Mrs. Weasley, barley even taking in her appearance. His eyes traveled once again to Tonks, her pale face haunting his eyes. He completely ignored the others, as they tried to explain what had happened to the two new comers. All he could think of was Tonks, why did that witch want her so much? Of course, Bellatrix _was _somehow related to her, but what had Nymphadora ever done to her? Remus had just a slight idea of where Bellatrix's fury and vengeance was channeling from.

"Remus?" Bill asked, "Did you end up telling her about her fath…parents? You know…"

Remus mentally kicked himself. That was exactly what he was just thinking about, of all the things that had to be mentioned.

"No, but she did find out about...-uhh"

Every pair of eyes in the room swiveled around to Remus as his sentence was cut midway. They all sighed when he didn't dare make eye contact with anyone.

"She would have found out sooner or later" Mr. Weasley said, "It was only a matter of time."

Everybody was silent for a moment, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

"Where is Sir-Snuffles?" asked Charlie, changing the subject in order to change the mood.

Everybody frowned, as if the world outside the room could hear his words.

"With Dumbledore" Mrs. Weasley said, she still had her eyes on the sleeping Tonks, "We saw him just after we left. He seemed to be very angry."

"I don't blame him" Bill said, "He probably wants to be here right now."

Everybody nodded. Each of them knew, Sirius would be furious when they finally did return to headquarters.

"Well, I think its time we were getting back to the Ministry" Moody grumbled, "Kingsley, you coming?"

The tall man sitting in the shadows nodded, they both stood from their chairs. With a final glance toward Tonks, and a muttered farewell to the rest, they vanished through the door.

"Well, Bill I think we should get going to" Charlie said. Not long after that, Charlie, Bill and Mr. Weasley were following Moody and Kingsley's footsteps, vanishing from view. The only ones left were Mrs. Weasley, Lupin and of course Tonks. Remus could barely register that everyone had left; he didn't care at the moment as regret and worry clouded his mind. His eyes were drooping, he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in a while.

"Remus?" Molly asked. When he didn't answer, she lightly tapped his shoulder.

He jumped slightly, ripping his eyes from Tonk's face, "Yes?"

"Are you going back to Sirius's place for a rest?"

He shook his head automatically, Molly smiled. She wasn't even sure he had heard the question. His eyes kept flickering over to Nymphadora, as if to clarify she still was asleep.

"Well, I'm going back" she stated, "If you want me to stay here with her, you know all you have to do is ask."

He shook his head again, this time opening his mouth to speak, "It's alright, I'll just wait until she wakes up."

Molly nodded, her hand resting on the handle of the door, "Its times like these, that are supposed to wake us up to the reality of what is happening to our loved ones" she said after a pause, "But sometimes it takes that final bit longer."

Lupin was listening his head turned away from her.

"Just promise me Lupin, that you will tell her. If not now, soon."

Remus was silent, he knew perfectly well what she was talking about, he was just too stubborn to accept it, "There is nothing to tell Molly, there never was and there never will be."

With a final, disappointed glance at the back of Lupin's head Mrs. Weasley turned on her heel to follow the others.

**A:N/ Hey guys, I know some of you are just about ready to kill me, for not updating in so long. But trust me when I say I am now updating more frequently, and as best I can under my circumstances. It's just that the past month has been pretty hectic, because my mum just had a baby boy (Jayden), and he hasn't given me a good night's sleep in a month, he really does cry that loud. **

**Well, thanks for being patient, I'll try to update sooner, so please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
